This invention relates to removable storage cartridges and more particularly a cartridge having a stack of labels on one surface thereof.
Data storage cartridges are used with magnetic disk drives, magnetic tape drives and optical storage drives. Examples include ZIP(trademark) and JAZ(trademark) cartridges both being available from Iomega Corporation.
Removable data storage cartridges such as ZIP(trademark) (100 MB and 250 MB) and JAZ(trademark) (1G and 2G), continue to get larger in capacity while the area of the user hand-writable label remains constant. This presents a problem for users wanting to maintain updated current disk content on the label. Typically the user changes the label contents every time a new project with data content is included with other data on the disk. At present the current label must be erased or removed and a new label adhered to the data storage cartridge.
Repositionable, self-sticking removable notes are available in stacks. xe2x80x9cPost-It(trademark)xe2x80x9d is a trademark of 3M Corporation for these self-stick removable notes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,140, 3,857,731, 4,166,152, 4,495,318, 5,045,569, Reissue 24,906 and 6,040,006, for example, relate to this type of notes.
It is an object of the present invention to make the labeling of data storage cartridges simpler, quicker, and more convenient for the user.
In accordance with the present invention a stack of self-stick removable labels adheres to one surface of a data storage cartridge. The labels are bound together by a semi-tacky adhesive. The stack of labels is placed in a relief cavity in one surface of the disk. One corner of each label is free of adhesive. A finger recess in the cartridge near the adhesive removed corner facilitates easy removal of the top label when the user desires access to label sub layers. Text on the label indicates what label layer the user has exposed.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention the label stock is of vinyl material to facilitate a thin and durable label medium which is coated with a thin, pen or pencil printable, white overcoat with appropriate graphics and lined content writeable area.
The foregoing and other object, features and advantages will be better understood from the following more detailed description and appended claims.